


Clothing Optional

by Zethsaire



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Depression, Domestic, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Piercings, Public Nudity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rictor had known that dating Shatterstar would no only drag him out of the closet, but also have him spending nearly all his days off with a bunch of young, gay teen nudists, he'd – well. He still would have done it, but he would have *prepared* a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Optional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts), [whatthedubbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't You Guys Wear Pants Anymore?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917369) by [whatthedubbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs). 



> This fic is DangerousCommieSubversive and whatthedubbs fault!! :3 Commie for suggesting it to Dubbs, Dubbs for writing fic that made me want to add some RicStar to it! I hope you all like it. :D
> 
> All the YA are 18 or over, so don't worry! There's all sorts of consent here, Julio just worries.
> 
> Other than that...warnings for alcohol and language (mostly in Spanish). Julio does get sick near the end of the fic, but it's not graphic. Still, read with care if vomiting can be a trigger for you. No explicit sex in this one. (Aw...)

If Rictor had known that dating Shatterstar would no only drag him out of the closet, but also have him spending nearly all his days off with a bunch of young, gay teen nudists, he'd – well. He still would have done it, but he would have _prepared_ a little more.

“They're so – young.”

“They're not that much older than us, Rictor.”

“I'm turning twenty-seven this year. It's bad enough that you're younger than me, now we hang out with a bunch of underage nudists!”

Of course the bar fell silent just as he said that. Ric took his shot, gulped it down and buried his face in his hands.

“They're all over eighteen,” Shatterstar assured him, signaling for more alcohol. The bartender brought him over a whole bottle of El Jimador, which Rictor took even though he didn't particularly like tequila. Star liked it well enough, and it took a lot to get 'Star drunk, so Ric almost always ended up giving half of whatever he was drinking to him so they ended up the same level of intoxicated.

“Some of them are older than I am,” 'Star said, in an attempt to make him feel better.

“ _Cojeme,_ 'Star. That's not – I think you're missing the point. I feel like a pervy old man.”

“But older men are sexy. Noh-Varr think so, too. And Kate thinks you have a nice ass.”

Rictor barely managed not to spit tequila everywhere. “Kate checks out my ass?! ¡ _Madre dios!_ ”

Shatterstar gave him a withering look. “Rictor, you're a sexy, powerful mutant who wanders around in black boxer briefs. _Me_ encanta _tu culo._ Who _wouldn't_ be looking at it?”

“Um. Everyone watching you play video games in a bright pink thong?”

Shatterstar actually sighed. “ _Eres hermoso, Julio._ ” At Rictor's embarrassed flush, he insisted, “You are.”

Ric grimaced and did two more shots, even if he hated the burn at the back of his throat. “ _Lo siento_ , 'Star. It's just – you're so perfect. And I'm.” He gave up and took a swig straight from the bottle, even though tequila just wasn't meant to be drunk like that.

'Star's lips thinned into a hard line of displeasure, and Ric knew he'd just killed the evening. Shatterstar liked to drink, but only to relax and have fun. He got pissed when Ric drank himself to sleep because he was angry or depressed. Not that Shatterstar didn't understand those emotions – he did, even if he didn't get depressed very often, himself. But he knew all about Ric's various suicide attempts - the public ones that X-Factor knew about, and the less public ones, where he'd mixed pills and alcohol or slashed his wrists almost to the bone and yet somehow, impossibly, survived. Shatterstar wasn't afraid of much, but that night, when he'd broken down and told him – everything – he'd never seen 'Star look so scared.

“I think -” he started.

“You're done.” 'Star confirmed, pulling out money to pay their tab. “Let's go home.”

“'Supposed to meet the kids,” He wasn't drunk, certainly wasn't hammered like he wanted to be, but his head was definitely muddled, and he let 'Star pull him to his feet and out into the relatively fresh air of the street.

“Tonight we are going home. And they're not kids.”

Rictor was too tired to argue. He just felt drained and bone weary and depressed, even though he didn't really have any reason to be. He just wanted to be home in bed with 'Star and not have to think about or deal with anything else. Shatterstar could read him like no one else, so even though there was probably plenty to say, all 'Star did was take him home and strip him down and put him to bed. He flicked on the radio like he always did before he came to bed, turning it low so it was just background noise for Ric, though Shatterstar could hear everything clearly. Then he climbed into bed behind Rictor, even though he needed far less sleep and probably wouldn't actually fall asleep for a couple hours, at least.

Ric sighed and leaned back into 'Star's warmth, and tried to be content. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“ _Te amo_ , Julio.”

“Yeah. I love you, too, 'Star.”

xxx

The next day, Rictor woke to an empty bed, 'Star's side cool. He'd probably gotten up hours ago, if he'd actually fallen asleep with Ric last night. He was talking quietly to someone on his phone, but Rictor couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't really matter either way, because he had more pressing matters to attend to; he had to piss and his head was killing him. There was a glass of water and two painkillers beside the bed, because Shatterstar was the best boyfriend ever, and he took them before shambling off to relieve himself.

He took a shower while he was at it, because he reeked of smoke and alcohol and other people, and he didn't want to. When he came out, wrapped in a towel, 'Star was waiting for him, and pressed him against the wall for a kiss. That turned into a morning fuck, 'Star holding himself up with his powerful legs and Rictor's hands on his ass, fucking 'Star while he leaned against the wall and tried his best to keep quiet, because their walls were thin. Shatterstar either didn't want to or didn't care, because he was loud and enthusiastic and it was amazing, even if his head still ached and he had to take a second shower.

“Good _morning_.” He said, after, when he was toweling his hair dry and 'Star was pulling out the three facial hairs he'd managed to grow with a pair of tweezers.

“Morning!” 'Star replied cheerfully. “You should go put on what I laid out for you. You aren't going to work today. We're going to the beach!”

“We're what?”

“No questions. Get dressed. We have to be on the roof in ten minutes!” 'Star was ridiculously excited, so he didn't question it.

He pulled on the insane black speedo 'Star had laid out, though thankfully there were also knee length swim trunks he could put on over that, and a very bright orange shirt with a graphic of an orange slice on it. He must have been out shopping with Noh-Varr again; Ric never wore orange. He should be happy it wasn't pink and frilly. Both 'Star and Noh-Varr had difficulty understanding gender roles, especially when it applied to clothing.

Only after he was dressed did he think to ask, “Why are we going to the roof?”

“You'll see,” 'Star smiled, his eyes practically twinkling. He handed Rictor a pair of sunglasses and picked up a picnic basket – an honest to god picnic basket, wicker and everything, and opened the door, his grin growing with each passing second.

Ric shook his head, and walked out the door and up to the roof, even if he really wanted to have coffee and breakfast, and maybe just go back to bed. But 'Star was so happy, and Ric had already ruined their night yesterday, so he shrugged and went along with it, and hoped there was coffee wherever they were going.

He wasn't really sure what he was expecting; teleporting somewhere, maybe. He was definitely _not_ expecting a fucking spaceship to literally swoop down from the sky and lower a ramp for them. Rictor could see a few of the YA kids turned around in their seats, grinning at them.

“'Star, I _hate_ flying.”

Shatterstar's smile faltered a little. “We won't be in the air very long. I'd just teleport us, but you've never been there.”

Rictor stepped on the ramp uneasily. “Where are we going?” He asked, to distract himself from the fact that they were _flying_ .

“We're going to Echo Lake, in Maine!” Cassie informed him brightly.

“It's a clothing-optional beach,” Jonas added.

Of course it was.

Then they took off, and Rictor put his hand against his mouth as his connection to the Earth just – snapped – and he tried very hard not to throw up all over Shatterstar and his disgustingly cheerful picnic basket. 'Star put an arm around him and rubbed his back, and Rictor just turned into him and leaned against his chest, taking slow, deep breaths. At least it was a smooth ride.

“Hey, is he okay? He's turning green.” That was Hulkling, who would know all about being green.

“Rictor doesn't fly well,” Shatterstar said unhappily, “I should have made other arrangements.”

“It's okay 'Star.” Rictor managed. “We'll teleport back, yeah?”

“Yes.” 'Star said firmly.

The moment they landed, Rictor was out the door and throwing up in the nearest bush he could find. He was suddenly very glad he hadn't eaten breakfast, because he mostly just threw up bile. 'Star waited until he'd finished, and then brought him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth out with.

“ _Gracias_ .”

Most of the YA had left, to give Rictor a little privacy, but Noh-Varr was still there, very concerned. He'd been flying the ship, so for all he knew, Rictor was just getting suddenly ill.

“Are you alright?”

“'M okay. My mutation just – I don't handle leaving the ground very well.”

Noh-Varr nodded, in a way that Rictor could tell meant he had absolutely no idea what Rictor was talking about but was trying very hard to understand. He did that a lot, actually. Shatterstar did too, actually. Being surrounded by an alien race probably got to them after a while.

“Speaking of mutation -” Shatterstar hoisted Rictor up and took his shoes off in one swift movement, and set him back down again before Rictor could get too sick. His whole body jerked as his connection to the Earth was re-established. More than that; he hadn't even noticed how strained and corrupted it'd gotten, through layers of concrete and rebar and landfill. This though; this was fresh earth, his bare feet digging right into the soil and it was – glorious.

“Oh.”

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let's go take off all our clothes.” 'Star grinned.

“You're impossible.”

“ _Usted sabe que usted quiere mirar a mi culo.”_

“Che.” Rictor shook his head and followed along behind 'Star, not in any hurry at all. He felt _amazing_. He didn't care if they did nothing all day but lounge around in the dirt.

All the Young Avengers were already on the beach, smiling and clearly having a good time. Tommy and Noh-Varr had already stripped down completely, while Teddy was wearing a ridiculous mankini that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he'd gotten a Prince Albert piercing at some point. Kate and Cassie both had their tops off while America gave appreciative glances in their direction, and Jonas had re-programmed some of his outer panels to be translucent so he could participate in the nudity without having to worry about getting sand in his insides.

“Rictor, can I?”

“ _Si,_ go ahead. I'm surprised you kept your clothes on this long.”

Shatterstar grinned and pulled his top off, and tossed it to Rictor, who caught it and laughed. “Wait till I get the blanket down, _mano_. I'm not your housekeeper!”

“But my _mi amante_ perhaps?”

“Laugh it up _pendejo_. Just wait till all your clothes are covered in sand.”

The look 'Star gave him back was adorable. “You wouldn't do that to me, would you Julio?”

“Too cute for your own good, dammit.” Rictor grumbled. He found a decent spot on the sand to spread out the blanket they'd brought and sit down on it. 'Star was quick to divest himself of the rest of his clothing and pile it neatly on the corner of the blanket. Rictor grinned and couldn't help eyeing 'Star. He was fucking gorgeous, as usual. He also seemed eager to show off his _apadravya_ piercing, which Rictor appreciated in bed but was more then a little apprehensive about flashing around. A Prince Albert was one thing, but having a bar through your entire dick attracted attention even at a nude beach.

“I love you Rictor.” 'Star said, and kissed Rictor long and deep. It made Rictor blush, 'Star marking his territory like that, but he was out now, so he pushed down his instinct that was panicking and telling him to hide. If they weren't safe here with the entire gay Young Avengers and 'Star, then he wasn't safe anywhere.

“I love you too. Go have fun in that freezing water. I'm gonna stay here and sunbathe.” He scooted to the edge of the blanket and dug his feet down deep into the earth.

“It's not freezing. It's June, Julio.”

Julio bit his lip to keep from laughing. “It's _Maine_ , 'Star. It's gonna be cold. You don't believe me, go jump in.”

Shatterstar seemed to take this as some kind of challenge. He stalked across the beach to the whoops of the others, then took a short run and _dove_ into the water. Where his grace was immediately ruined by the rush of his head above the water and a spluttering screech. “J-Julio, it's _cold!!_ ” He yelled.

Julio just laughed. It was the best he'd felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to translate the Spanish...that's what Google Translate is for. But mostly it's just Rictor swearing.


End file.
